CHAPTER 1 THE MEETING
by Krohime44
Summary: All Izuku and Katsuki wanted was to protect her smiling face, that those pure eyes wouldn't get tainted by the darkness that surrounds the world, to keep that person away from all the pain and horrors of the world. But the gods are cruel, her fate was not a happy one, the question is, … can they change it?


CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING

AN/ THEY ARE 9 YEARS OLD, BTW I DONT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA. AN/

3rd person POV

It was a sunny Monday, birds were chirping, and all kids were going to their elementary school, a cute broccoli was going behind an explosive blonde who was laughing with his goons as he walked towards his school. As soon as they arrived at their classroom all the kids were chatting among each other about their quirks and the rumor about a transfer student that was supposed to arrive to their class today.

"I hope it's a girl, then we girls could rule the classroom" all girls were talking among themselves

"No! Im certain it will be a boy! Then we could have matches with him and check out his quirk!" The boys exclaimed

"It doesnt matter what quirk they have, Im sure mine is superior compared to theirs" mocked our favorite explosive boy

"I hope t-they a-are n-nice K-Kaa-chan" whispered softly the cute broccoli

"SHUT UP DEKU, IT DOESNT MATTER IF THEY ARE NICE, THEY PROBABLY WONT LIKE YOU" boasted the boy known as Katsuki -Kaa-chan- Bakugou, Izuku Midoriya best friend, at least thats how Izu-chan perceived their relationship.

Izuku was unable to answer because at that moment the teacher entered the classroom and asked them to settle down and told the person at the door to enter, it turned out that the transfer student is a girl, there was only one word that could describe the girl in front of them, ADORABLE, her eyes were a deep blue, like sapphires, her hair which was up in pigtails was a beautiful shade of ebony color and its straight but in the end it gets some gentle curls, her skin was fair as a natural blush settle on her cheeks, she was smiling warmly at everyone in the classroom, her clothes were also cute, she was wearing a lovely blue skirt with white leggings underneath with ballerina-like shoes, and a cute light pink blouse with a heart in the middle, the only thing that seemed to ruin her outfit was a dark purple scarf that cover her whole neck, the only thing they were able to take a glimpse was what seemed to be a gold choker, but they werent really sure but the class got distracted because she started to talk

"H-hello! My name is Hikari Tsukihime" even her voice was almost angelical, they could have sworn there was a blinding light surrounding her, everything about her scream PURE "its a pleasure to meet you all" she beamed at them before bowing lightly

The teacher interrupted the moment by asking them if they had any question towards Tsukihime-chan

"When is your birthday?, What´s your quirk?, Why are you enrolling so late? From where are you originally from?" The class didn't waste time and quickly started to fire questions, slightly nervous and biting her lips as she looked towards the teacher, this notion didnt go unnoticed by the explosive and broccoli children.

"e-etto, m-my birthday i-is o-on D-December 4-4th-" she was rudely interrupted by an obnoxious girl with silver hair "YOU WERE BORN ON THE SAME DAY AS THE CHOSEN ONE! LUCKY!" Almost nobody, keyword, almost, Izuku and Katsuki were the only ones that noticed how she grew slightly pale at the mention of the chosen one stuff "y-yeah, l-lucky m-me" she laughed nervously, they couldnt help but stare in wonder

"a-anyway, m-my q-quirk i-is n-not s-something I-I like to talk, t-to be honest Im not allowed to say w-what it is" she explained uncomfortably and smiling apologetically

"EEEEEH! HOW COME?!" demanded the obnoxious girl again this time supported by some of her classmates "my tutors said Im not allowed to, Im sorry" she said again smiling apologetically again.

The annoying girl pouted " mouuu you arent fun Tsukihime-san!"

Giggling a bit, which sound like bells "s-sorry miss … ?"

"Haruka, Ichijou Haruka" smiling more gently

"I-Ichijou-chan then!, a-also I-Im e-enrolling late because I-I wanted to come to a public school, I-Ive been home schooled my whole life, s-so…" at that answer everyone in class gasped up and all the girls ran towards Hikari-chan and hug her

"YOU POOR THING!" It was official the class decided to start her fanclub

"thats enough class, give her some space" the students start to protest but a look from their teacher stopped them from complaining, turning towards Hikari the teacher smiled kindly "Tsukihime-chan, your seat will be next to Midoriya-kun, Midoriya-kun raise your hand so she can sit next to you" the teacher told the broccoli kid, as he nervously raised his hand, earning a curious look from the new girl, as she skipped towards Midoriya,

"hello!, its nice to meet you!" she smiled warmly at the shy kid

"p-p-pleased t-to meet y-you too T-Tsukihime-san" replied nervously the boy as he started to play with his fingers the girl beamed at the shy kid

"lets get aong Midori-chan!", the boy blushed at the kindness in her eyes and smile and with that greeting the class continued and soon came to a break, which made everyone gather around Hikari´s desk which made her a little anxious since she is not used to lots of crowds, only the broccoli kid realized that and tried to get her out of there

"Tsukihime-san would you like to see the school? I can show you around if you like?" he asked bravely as he looked at the pale girl

"yes, thank you Midori-chan!" she smiled gratefully as she took his hand and motioned him to get out of there together, and thats how Hikari meet and befriend Izuku Midoriya.

TBC...

AN/ For our readers who dont know about the chosen one, the reason people are allowed to have quirks and use them is thanks to an energy called mana which fills the world, letting people use those powers. Every 120 years a person is born and becomes the chosen one the one that by becoming an angel they get to regenerate the mana in the world and so people's quirks can keep functional without giving too much stress over the body of the user. AN/


End file.
